Lucy's Journey to become Top Coordinator!
by ILuvPkemn
Summary: Lucy, 17 year old trainer, sets of from Snowpoint City, along with Gray to become Top Coordinator & challenge Gym Leaders as training. Along the way, she meets new friends, rivals, and love? Just what is the meaning of that? Stay tuned! Adventure/Romance/Friendship. {HIATUS}
1. Vs Candice! (Part 1)

**Disclamier: **I do not own Fairy Tail nor Pokemon, no matter how much I ask for it on my Birthday && Christmas.

* * *

Lucy sighed. She quickly got out of bed and stretched her body. Today was a big day for her. It was the day her father agreed to go on her Pokémon Journey. Sure, she had to wait 7 years, but it was worth it. Her Pokémon were in top condition and very strong. Getting into the Grand Festival wouldn't be a problem. Maybe she'll try out Gyms along the way. She put on her blue cost, since it was winter in Sinnoh and living in Snowpoint City didn't help at all. She put on her white jeans and blue fuzzy boots. She got her white backpack and stuffed as much clothing she could. She put her pink Pokedex, newly imported from the Unova region, inside a pocket on her coat and her white and pink Pokegear, which was only available in Johto, in the other pocket. Sure, her Pokegear was fantastic; put she preferred the Xtransceiver since there was no need to charge it and it was easy to carry around. She got her belt and put it on. Next, she got her Pokeballs and put them on the belt. Now, she was ready to become Top Coordinator, and maybe winning the Sinnoh League wouldn't be that bad either.

**oOoOoO**

Gray sighed. Another battle with his sister Candice and he lost once more. It was no wonder she was the Gym Leader and not him. He always beat his brother Lyon, who could beat Candice so that meant he should too. He rubbed his temple in frustration. He was thinking of going on another journey. Of course, he would have to trick Candice into giving him a badge, but that was easy. Lyon had gone to the Orange Islands with his girlfriend Juvia, so he wanted to leave before they arrived. As he made his way over to the Gym, he saw a blonde haired girl all bundled up and reading the sign.

"Hey!" Gray said as he went up to her. The girl screamed in surprise until she noticed who it was.

"Hi. Aren't you Gray?" she asked him. He nodded his head and waited for the girl to respond.

"Well, I'm Lucy and my father must have sent a letter to the Gym Leader a month ago." She replied.

"Okay. Well, you can come on in," he gestured. She smiled in reply and walked in with him. It was early in the morning so there were no challengers yet. "Are you here to challenge the Gym?" Gray asked, wanting to know why the girl was here.

"Well, sure, I guess. It could give me experience for future contests," Lucy replied. " What about you?" she asked him.

"Well, not really. I was thinking of going on another journey since I made it to the top four last year," He replied. "It that where you know me from?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. I've watched every League Tournament and you've improved." Lucy said as she nudged him. Gray blushed at the girl's comment. He'd never seen her around before, so she must be a new trainer.

"Thanks. I'll be right back." He said. He left her waiting next to a door in which she figured was the side exit door. Gray ran ahead and approached his sister.

"Candice, you've got a new challenger." Gray said panting.

"Hurray! A new challenger! Let's go gray!" she said as she ran off. Honestly, he didn't know where his sister got all of that energy. He sighed and went after her.

_Lucy's POV_

As I waited for Gray to come back, I looked at my hands. I had forgotten to bring my gloves and I was freezing! I looked up where I heard footsteps approaching me.

"Hey there! You must be the challenger! Are you ready?" The girl asked me. I must've look confused when she said that cause she giggled a bit before introducing herself.

"Sorry about that. I'm Candice, Snowpoint City's Gym Leader. As you can tell, this is an Ice type gym." She said. I nodded my head and smiled back at her.

"I'm Lucy from Snowpoint City and yes, I would love to battle right now." I replied. She smiled and led me to the battle field. I saw Gray sit in bleachers and focused his attention on the battle. I went to one side of the field while she took the other. The referee then came out.

"This will be a three-on-three battle against Candice, the Snowpoint City and Lucy! The challenger may be allowed to switch Pokemon. The battle is other when the other side can't continue! The challenger may get the first move. You may begin!" the referee said.

"Froslass, come on out!" Candice said. She threw the Pokeball in the air before it came out.

"Froslass!" I quickly got out my Pokedex and looked it up. _'An Ice and ghost type huh? Then I'll have to use you.'_

**"**Open Pokeball of normal type! Lopunny!" I said as I threw the Pokeball into the air.

"Lopunny, use Double Team!" I yelled out. Lopunny obeyed and started circling Froslass.

"Froslass, use Blizzard on all the Lopunnys!" Candice yelled out.

"Now Lopunny, use Fire Punch!" Lopunny managed to dodge the Blizzard in time and landed a critical hit on the Pokemon. Froslass feel to the ground, but managed to get up.

"Froslass, use Hail!" Candice yelled out. The Pokemon concentrated and the whole arena was covered in a misty, dark cloud. It began to hail, which seemed to bother Lopunny.

"Use Hidden Power!" Candice yelled out. Orange orbs surrounded Froslass and then flew straight at Lopunny. It seemed to have been to be effective against the Normal type. _'Crap! Her Pokemon Hidden Power is a fighting type!' _ Lucy thought.

"Use your Hidden power Lopunny!" Lucy yelled out. The same happened with Lopunny, but instead of orange orbs, they were purple.

"Froslass, surround yourself with Blizzard!" Candice yelled out. Froslass then put its hands together and surrounded itself with Blizzard. Lucy watched in awe as the Blizzard cancelled out the move.

"Finish this off! Use Hidden Power!" Candice yelled out. Lucy tried to yelling out command but the Hidden power was faster than last time. The move hit Lopunny head on, which caused her to faint.

"Lopunny is unable to battle! The winner is Froslass!"

* * *

A/N: Sooo, you're probably thinking a lot about the story right one. Here might be some answers.

**1.** Lucy and Gray may be OOC at some times throughout the story.

**2. **No Pokemon characters (ie. Dawn, Ash, Barry, May, ect.) will appear other then Gym Leaders, ect. Probably Gary, since he's Professor Oak's grandson but he'll be 18 too.

**3. **If I do happen to use a Pokemon character, it will be listed on the top of the chapter. They'll also be older && not ten.

**4. **Imagine Lucy's dad like Bianca's, who wouldn't let her leave until a very long time. Expect Lucy's father to appear soon in the story.

**5. **Lucy wants to be a Top Coordinator, but will challenge Gyms along the way.

**6. **Gray will only challenge gyms, but will participate in contests when Lucy asks him.

**7. **Expect other fairy tail characters to appear soon. *Cough*Cough* Natsu.

**8. **I choose Sinnoh because I happen to like Gen. IV more.

**9. **Lucy's from Snowpoint City because I like snow && it's my favorite city.

**10. **Gray, Lyon, && Candice are related because since Candice is the Ice-Type Gym Leader && Gray and Lyon are Ice Mages, I decided to.

**11. **Yes, Lyon && Juvia are dating. Sue me for all I care.

**12. **Lopunny is shiny. So it has pink fur. *Cough*Cough* Like Aries

**13. **Not sure why Lopunny knows Fire Punch? Look it up on Google. You'll be surprised what moves it can learn.

**14. **Lucy is still rich, which is why she has a Pokegear, only avalible in Johto && an Xtransceiver && Gen. v Pokedex only avalible in Unova.

**15. **This is a GraLu story. I'm sorry if you hate that ship, it's my OTP so deal with it. You like Gruvia? Good for you. Just don't flame && be a crybaby about it.

**16.** _'Open Pokeball of Normal type! Lopunny!' _I decided to use that because of the way she summons her spirirts. I wanted to use Dawn's saying, _'Piplup, spotlight!' _But decided against it, since I thought a more originaly one would sound better.

Hope that clarifies some stff for you guys! I will be taking requests on what Pokemon you want Gray, Natsu, Erza, Lyon, Juvia, ect. to have. You are also allowed to choose their moves. I'll fully 100 percent credit you in every chapter those Pokemon may appear. Please review && I hope you enjoyed this story!

*Won't update until I get a least 5 reviews from 5 different people for now. Arigatou!*


	2. Vs Candice! (Part 2)

_I'm so sorry I took forever on uploading this chapter. I swear to Kami, writing out Pokémon battles is harder then you think. I will NOT be doing a chapter on Gray's battle (yesss) but I will for Lucy's new contest. As for the poll, I would LOVE it if more people voted on it. I've only gotten four voters and yeah. Tell your friends to vote EVEN if they don't read this story. I just need to know because she'll be leaving Snowpoint City soon && if people want her to obtain a Glaceon, I need to know ASAP. Well, I hope this didn't annoy you. For this chapter, I won't be leaving messages like the previous one which let you know stuff that you were probably wonder. Well, sorry for writing this && enjoy the story!_

* * *

"Lopunny, return. Thanks for helping out." I said as she recalled her. I sighed. I knew it was going to be a tough battle, especially with all of this hail falling down.

"Open Pokeball of normal type! Eevee!" I said as she threw the Pokémon ball into the air.

"Now Eevee, use Shadow Ball!" Eevee did as I said and started shot a Shadow Ball towards Froslass.

"Use Hidden Power!" Candice yelled out. _'I thought she would use that move again.' _

"Now Eevee! Use Shadow Ball at that Hidden Power and use Dig to dodge!" I casually said. Eevee used Shadow Ball, and went through the Hidden Power. I sighed knowing that Eevee had managed to escape underground. I watched as Shadow Ball hit a confused Froslass. _'Even with her speed, unless Candice tells her what to do, she can't dodge or attack.' _ I saw as Froslass hit the floor. Before it got up, Eevee came out from underneath the Pokémon, causing it to faint.

"Froslass is unable to battle! The winner is Eevee!" the referee said. Eevee ran towards me and jumped into my arms. I was glad she won her first official battle. I had trained her since she had hatched with wild Pokémon and occasionally with the neighborhood kids, but never in a Gym battle. I let go off Eevee and waited until Candice released her second Pokémon.

"Glaceon, come on out!" she said. I looked at the Ice type Pokémon and looked at Eevee. I knew it was one of her chooses of evolution, but I wasn't too sure on what to evolve her into. I snapped out of my thoughts as I saw Glaceon running really quickly. _'Right, the Hail is still falling.'_

"Eevee, use Dig!" I yelled out. Eevee managed to evade the attack, but unfortunately, Candice knew I was going to use that attack again.

"Aim the Ice Beam onto the floor and hole!" Candice told her Pokémon. Glaceon obeyed and started using Ice Beam.

"Eevee, get out!" I yelled out desperately. Unfortunately, Glaceon was too quick and Eevee was flushed out of the ground. I saw as Eevee landed on the ground with a hard thump. Candice ordered Glaceon to use another Ice Beam, but luckily, Eevee continued to use Dig. Suddenly, it wasn't as cold as before. I looked up to see the hail clouds disappearing.

"Alright Eevee! Nows our chance! Use Iron Tail after Dig!" I yelled out. Eevee came out from underneath Glaceon and knocked him to the ground. Eevee's tail then started glowing and hit Glaceon with full force. Once the cloud of dust disappeared on where Glaceon landed, the referee determined the winner.

"Glaceon is unable to battle! The winner is Eevee!" I started to squeal in joy since it was Eevee second win. I then noticed how tired she was and decided to call her back.

"You were great Eevee. Take a quick rest, I can tell her last Pokémon won't be a pushover," I said. I took out my third Pokémon and called her out. "Open Pokeball of the water/steel type! Empoleon!" I said as I threw the Pokeball in the air. Empoleon has been my most loyal Pokémon, but sometimes doesn't obey me because of her pride. I knew Empoleon was going to be hard to beat, thanks to her being my first Pokémon, well, first _caught _Pokémon.

(Beginning of flashback)

_"Buneary! Use Ice Beam on that tree!" I called out. I had barely caught Buneary a month ago and we were doing great progress. She was by herself, wondering the woods in our back yard when she crashed into me. What seemed different about was when I checked the Pokedex, the Buneary on it had yellow fur instead of pink, which really surprised me. I befriended Buneary after that little accident. Apparently, she was running away from a trainer that was trying to catch her. Buneary and I soon became quick friends and she decided to help me become Top Coordinator. _

_Before long, we both heard a rustle in the bushes. As a normal eleven year old girl would act, I started freaking out. Before I could command Buneary to use an attack, a hurt Piplup came out of the bushes. It had cut and bruises all around its body and I quickly ran towards its aid. After receiving full treatment at the Pokémon Center, I was about to set her free when she shook her head._

_"What's wrong Piplup?" I asked him. I had gotten close to the Pokémon, but I knew she had to go back to his family._

_"Pipulp. Pip-piplup." He replied shaking his head. That's when she saw the Pokeballs on my belt. Before I knew it, she jumped towards an empty Pokeball and allowed herself to be caught. Ever since that day, she became my most loyal Pokémon._

(End of flashback)

_Gray's POV_

I watched as Lucy beat Candice's second Pokemon. I've got to admit, she's a really good trainer. Not even I can beat Glaceon. I watched her call out an Empoleon, knowing it was a bad choice. Candice's last Pokémon was…

"Abomasnow, come on out!" I heard her yell out. Yup, Lucy's screwed. I watched as Lucy told her Empoleon something and nodded its head. I watched as both Pokemon tried their best. Knowing Candice, she used a type advantage which put her in front of Lucy. I continued watching the battle until they both seemed close to fainting. I closed my eyes, knowing that Candice was going to win once more. I got up and started to leave, but not before seeing Empoleon use Drill Peck on Abomasnow.

"Abomasnow is unable to battle! The winner is Empoleon, which means the victor is Lucy!" The referee called out. I was shocked. THAT girl managed to defeat my sister? I say her beam with excitement as Candice presented her with the badge. I managed to make my way over to where they were both standing to congratulate Lucy.

"Congratulations Lucy." I said as I walked up towards her.

"Thank you Gray! I've got to say, Gym Battles are interesting!" Lucy said with a smile. I smiled back at her before Candice nudged my side.

"Even she's better at you Gray. How in the world will you ever win MY gym badge?" she said with a smirk. I was about to push her on the shoulder when she interrupted me with an interesting question directed towards Lucy.

"Say Lucy. You're really good at battling. Will you be joining the league this year?"

"Sadly no. I want to become Top Coordinator, but my father wants me to try out gyms on the way." A less enthusiastic Lucy replied. I watched as Candice's face turned sour with her reply.

"Well, why would you go aim for both? That's a very useless choice. You should just decide one or the other." And with that, Candice left the stadium. I could tell Lucy was surprised at her sudden outburst and it wouldn't surprise me. Candice isn't the type who likes watching people be a Coordinator and Trainer at the same time.

"I'm sorry about her outburst. Candice doesn't approve of trainers who aim for both options." I told the blond. She nodded her head as if she understood what I meant.

"Well, um, thanks for the battle, even if I didn't battle you. It was a different experience then I thought it would've been." Luc said with a smile. I started walking off with her towards the exit of the gym. We had a small conversation which revolved around the Sinnoh region.

"So Lucy, I heard that there's a contest here tomorrow. Will you be joining?" I asked her. After seeing her battle, it made me wonder about the girl. I was curious on how she battled and I wanted to see her in a contest.

"Yeah, I'm actually signing up for it. Will you be attending?" she asked me. I felt her eyes on me and I chuckled at her question.

"Nah. Contests aren't my thing. I prefer gym battles and competitions." I said. To be honest, I was pretty curious to see how contests worked. Maybe I'll participate in one, but for now, that day has yet to come.

"Oh, well, I've got to go now. I'll probably see you around before I head of?" she said. I nodded my head and watched her leave the gym. I sighed and looked at my watch. I guess I'll challenge Candice to finally get my badge and leave Snowpoint City again.

* * *

_I hope this chapter was good enough! Other Fairy tail characters will be appearing right AFTER the contest and maybe once they FINALLY leave Snowpoint City. I was wondering if you guys knew someone who is a really good Beta Reader? I think I may need one for this story (and my other ones). Well, I hope you guys liked this chapter!_

_Reviews?_


End file.
